seitokaifandomcom-20200213-history
Ousai Academy Student Council Rules
The "Ousai Academy Student Council Rules" are a set of rules that Shino introduces just before the opening of each episode. She is usually accompanied by Aria, who is playing a small handheld drum and Suzu, who is blowing a whistle, however other characters like Hata will sometimes make a cameo, and will take over the drum or the whistle role. After the rule is read, Tsuda reacts and is usually horrified or at least questions the validity of the rule, however there are a select few that he seems to agree with, if only partially. Rules 1-13 are from the TV series while 14-21 are from the OVA's. The second season of the TV series sees the rules change into articles with clauses. Articles 1-13 are from the TV series while 14-21 will be from the OVA's. An example of how Shino introduces a rule from Season One: Shino: The Ousai Academy's Student Council Rules, One! No Secrets. Report everything! Tsuda: Everything?! An example of how Shino introduces a rule from Season Two: Shino: Ousai Academy's Student Council Rules, Atricle Two, Clause One! Feel free to rub one out in the morning! You're still young! Tsuda: We're doing this again? Season One Rules As mentioned '''above', Shino introduces a Student Council Rule before the opening theme of each episode. For season one she begins by saying the following, which is then followed by the rule:'' Shino: The Ousai Academy's Student Council Rules: Shino: One! No secrets. Report everything! Tsuda: Everything?! Shino: Two! Be careful when losing your virginity. Tsuda: That's a council rule?! Shino: Three! If they see it...respond by showing it! Tsuda: Show What? Shino: Four! Recycle porn magazines you've already read! Tsuda: Oh, that's surprisingly useful. Shino: Five! Play with it...in moderation! Tsuda: Eh? With what?! Shino: Six! Never talk about breasts! Tsuda: She's actually serious! Shino: Seven! I prefer using pads! Aria: I use tampons, though. Shino: Eight! Doing it too much is just as bad as not having enough. Tsuda: I don't get it... Shino: Nine! Never forget to carry around condoms. Tsuda: I saw that one coming! Shino: Ten! Using the bathroom for purposes other than the original one is...forbidden! Tsuda: Well, we wouldn't anyway. Shino: Eleven! No talking during class! Tsuda: What?! Wait, that was actually legit. Shino: Twelve! In Judo, start with the floor moves and go..like..this! Tsuda: Please apologize to all the Judo lovers in our country right now! Shino: Thirteen! LIFE IS...! Tsuda: Don't say anymore! Shino: Fourteen! You won't find "Frizzy Noodles" in the dictionary! Tsuda: You actually looked it up?! Young-Shino: Ousai Academy, Junior Student Council Rule, number 10. Young-Amano: Aren't there 14? Young-Shino: Strawberry-print panties look childish. Young-Amano: You are a child. Shino: Sixteen! Colored condoms must be...Shino: Red! Uomi: Blue! Tsuda: Say what? Wait, why does it matter?! Shino: Seventeen! Just one more year of various things to endure until we're eighteen! Tsuda: What do you mean by various-ah, you don't have to say. Shino: Eighteen! Even minors can enjoy it! Tsuda: When I think about it, that's pretty commendable! Shino: Nineteen! If you're going to come, come together... Tsuda: Ah, I expected something like that. Shino: As a group going to school! Tsuda: It wasn't like that?! Shino: Twenty! If you hunt for two, the bunny girls won't like it! Tsuda: A High Schooler can't even go to those ''places. Shino: Twenty One! "Big brother, did you go through my dresser?" Tsuda: Eh? Don't look at me! Season Two Rules ''For Season two of the anime the rules becomes Article Two, with each "rule" becoming a Clause. However, each Clause is numbered like the rules of season one. Shino introduces them in almost the same way as Season One but seems to drop "the" from the sentence(?), '''opening with:'' Shino: Ousai Academy's Student Council Rules: Shino: Article Two, Clause One! Feel free to rub one out in the morning! You're still young! Tsuda: We're doing this again? Shino: Article Two, Clause Two! If you ever stumble across your older brother's dirty mags, act like you don't know about them. Tsuda: Don't look at me! Shino: Article Two, Clause Three! When you're adjusting your swimsuit, use your middle finger to make it more erotic. Tsuda: Sigh. Shino: When you're adjusting your d*ck. Tsuda: That was meant for guys?! Shino: Article Two, Clause Four! Let the whole class read any dirty mags you've already finished with! Tsuda: Don't! Don't do that! Shino: Article Two, Clause Five! Forcing someone to do something is like fist fuc*ing their heart. Make sure you ask carefully first. Tsuda: That sounded nice, but.... Shino: Article Two, Clause Six! Don't keep yourself bottled up if you get turned on! Tsuda: Huh? Shino I-I'm looking away, so...Tsuda: There's no reason for you to do that.. Shino: Article Two Clause Seven! You've got 99 problems, and fapping's a serious one, right, Tsuda? Tsuda: I have no clue what you're saying anymore. Shino: Article Two, Clause Eight! Don't buy bra inserts so large people can tell you're wearing them. Tsuda: Ha ha ha, Jesus! Shino: Article Two, Clause Nine! Try to only stick cucumbers in your mouth, not anywhere else. Tsuda: Never anywhere else! Shino: Article Two, Clause Ten! Hentai is the only kind of manga that can be shared around here. Tsuda: But we're basically a Hentai manga already! Shino: Article Two, Clause Eleven! You have to support each other...when you're doing a seated cowgirl. Tsuda: You're one bad fruit. Shino: Article Two, Clause Twelve! Cinderella comes running naked at midnight. Tsuda: What do you even say to that?! Shino: Article Two, Clause Thirteen! Your mom and dad weren't actually practicing their pro-wrestling moves, they were really-!!! Shino and Furuya: Article Two, Clause Fourteen! People may say they hate it but they actually love it. Tsuda: And I'm going to succeed '''''these two. Shino: Article Two, Clause Fifteen! This is not somebody else's problem. Your face. Tsuda: Mind your own business. Shino: Article Two, Clause Sixteen! Now that I'm 16, I can be your bride, right? Right? Right?! Tsuda: Huh? Kotomi? Why is Kotomi here? We're blood related, so why is she here? Hey, Kotomi. You can leave. Kotomi! Shino: Article Two, Clause Seventeen! That brilliant girl, comes with the exhibitionism! Tsuda: Do you understand what brilliant means?! Shino and Uomi: Aricle Two, Clause Eighteen! Balls-out pachinko balls! Tsuda: Real pachinko parlors will refuse anyone under the age of eighteen. Shino: Article Two, Clause Nineteen! Ikkyu! Attempt to bind the girl in this erotic poster with rope! Tsuda: We have different sexual preferences! Additional Notes/ Fun Facts/Trivia! Season One Notes: Rule One is read outside of Ousai Academy. Rule Two is read inside of the Student Council room. Rule Three is read while Shino and Aria are on a school trip, Hata makes her debut during a Council Rule, and has the whistle in the absence of Suzu. Rule Four is read inside the Student Council room. Rule Five is read at the school Swimming Pool, Suzu has a inflatable ring. (Editor's note: So cute!) Rule Six is read in a dark corridor of Ousai Academy later in the evening. Rule Seven is read at an Inn, with Yokashima-Sensei making her debut during a Council Rule. She is tied up in a bed roll to keep Tsuda safe. . . Rule Eight is read in the Judo room, Mutsumi makes her first appearance during a Council Rule and takes over the drum in absence of Aria. Rule Nine is read outside of the Ousai Academy sports field, Kotomi makes her debut during a Council Rule and has the whistle in absence of Suzu. Rule Ten is read in one of the Ousai Academy hallways while they prepare for a school event, Kaede igarashi makes her debut during a Council Rule, and has the drum in absence of Aria. Rule Eleven is read at Aria's cabin, Dejima, Aria's um...overly "Loyal" maid makes her debut and has the whistle in absence of Suzu. Rule Twelve is read at a shrine at New Year's. Shino, Aria and Suzu are wearing their casual winter attire and Aria is wearing a Japanese dress (Editor's note: not sure if it's a Kimino or Yukata, or neither of the above) Rule Thirteen is read in front of Ousai Academy, before Shino can finish the rule Tsuda runs in and stops her, marking his first physical appearance during a Council Rule. Rule Fourteen is read in a room at Ousai Academy that houses the microphone for school-wide announcements. This marks the first time the main cast up to this point has assembled for the Council Rule. Aria and Suzu themselves make the drum and whistle noise's respectively. Rule Fifteen is read in the Student Council Room of Shino's elementary school. Amano makes her debut during a Council Rule and has the drum, while an unknown male student has the whistle. Rule Sixteen is read in front of the School, when they say what the colour should be, Shino and Uomi speak at the exact same time, this also marks the first time the Eiryou High School Student Council President Uomi has appeared during a Council Rule. Rule Seventeen is read at...kind of a spoiler so I won't describe it. The main cast up to this point is present with all of them being in Japanese dress, aside from Tokki who makes her Council Rule debut and Tsuda, who are both in casual attire. Suzu's dog Boa is also present, and her mother is in a miniskirt, just thought I'd throw that in. Rule Eighteen is read in the Judo Room at night. Yokashima-Sensei is tied up in a bed roll once again, Suzu is cowering under her futon, while Tsuda and Aria are sitting on their futon's respectively. Hata is also present. Rule Nineteen once again is read in one of the School hallways during a festival, several random students appear and play various instruments. Shino reads the rule however no other members of the main cast are present. Rule Twenty is read while the Student Council is in town. Shino, Aria and Suzu are in their respective rolls and are all in casual attire. Rule Twenty One is read at the beach at sunrise. The entire main cast is once again present and all characters are wearing winter attire...apart from Dejima...because maids must be in uniform 24/7(joke) Season Two Notes: For Season Two they change the sound effect of the whistle. (Editor's note: I mentioned this because I prefer the old sound effect. . . ) Article Two, Clause One is read on the path leading to Ousai Academy, the whole of the main cast at this point is present. Article Two, Clause Two is read in the Student Council room, Tsuda is physically present during the rule for once, looking somewhat bemused. Article Two, Clause Three is read on a boat, Shino, Aria and Suzu are wearing their swimsuits. Article Two, Clause Four is read in town at a road crossing in the rain, Kotomi makes an appearance holding an umbrella over Aria, and either Nene or Kaede stand in the far backround holding an umbrella over Suzu. Article Two, Clause Five is raid in the Ousai Academy sports hall, marking his first appearance during a Council Rule, Daimon-Sensei has the drum and Yokashima-Sensei has the whistle in absence of Aria and Suzu respectively. Article Two, Clause Six...ehehe, this one's kind of a potential spoiler so i won't go into it. Shino, Aria and Suzu are all present as normal. Article Two, Clause Seven is once again read at the Ousai Academy Swimming Pool and the girls are all in their swimwear, Dejima is on a lilo with the whistle and Uomi, who has the Drum. Article Two, Clause Eight is read at a festival, in an exciting new twist on the usual instruments used, Yokashima-Sensei is banging a very large drum with large drumsticks and Kotomi fires an air rifle in place of blowing a whistle. (Editor's Note: Might be my favourite just because of Tsuda's reaction) Article Two, Clause Nine is...well kind of another spoiler so I'm not going in to it *insert evil grin here*, Uomi has the drum and Kotomi has the whistle in absence of Aria and Suzu respectively. (Editor's Note: Going to stop with the "in absence of this and that respectively, you should get the point by now lol) Article Two, Clause Ten is read outside of Aria's cabin, Aria is in the background, however Dejima has the drum. All the girls including Dejima are in their casual attire. Article Two, Clause Eleven is read outside of Ousai Academy which is covered in beautiful snow, Shino, Aria and Suzu are all dressed in Santa outfits and Shino and Suzu are holding Santa style present sacks. Article Two, Clause Twelve is read at a shopping center (mall for you lovely Americans <3), the girls are in their casual attire. Shino reads the rule in a sing-song tone of voice. Article Two, Clause Thirteen is read, like Clause One, on the path leading to the School. Tsuda, Shino, Aria and Suzu are accompanied by the entire main cast up to that point, Tsuda and Suzu prevent Shino from finishing the rule. (Editor's Note: Not typing Ousai Academy anymore...too long. . .wait, I typed it again to tell you all that...sonofabi~) Article Two, Clause Fourteen is read outside of the School, both Shino and the former Student Council President Furuya read the rule at the same time. Article Two, Clause Fifteen is once again read in the Judo Club Room, Tokki has the drum in absence of Aria. Suzu is weaing a smart suit and Shino is wearing Judo robes. For Article Two, Clause Sixteen...well yet again the opening is kind of, well not a spoiler but it's funnier if you watch it first for yourself. Tsuda speaks his lines at the same time as Shino, overlapping with her reading out the rule. (Editor's Note: Shock horror! This started with "For Article Two" and not just "Article Two"!) Article Two, Clause Seventeen is read on a tennis court, Aria stands on the far left with her drum and Suzu sits atop the umpires chair with her whistle. To the far left is Mutsumi who is holding a tennis racket, and standing in the background between Shino and Suzu is Nene, also holding a racket albeit in one hand. Article Two, Clause Eighteen is read outside the gates of Eiryou HIgh School with Uomi and Shino having exchanged their school uniforms with each other and the Eiryou High School Student Council members filling in for Suzu and Aria. Article Two, Clause Nineteen is read in a dark room with Shino and Tsuda dressed as male Edo period characters. Shino points to a board displaying an image of a gravure model. Tsuda then kowtows after her request is made. Category:Extras